Large-capacity ocean cargo ships, loaded with bulk material, need a harbor for loading and unloading the bulk material, which is adapted to the dimensions of the ship. The cargo ship may have to be towed to the loading and unloading pier by means of a tugboat.
Bulk material loading and unloading facilities in the harbor require considerable investment.